


The Proper Goodbye

by BSBLover2538



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Sex, Slow Build, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Adam had retired nine years earlier, leaving more than just a hell of a career behind. Now, the night of making his comeback, his best friend comes looking for the goodbye he never got.
Relationships: Edge/Randy Orton
Kudos: 11





	The Proper Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fic writing just WWE characters. It's based on the night Edge came back at the Rumble in 2020. I hope you all enjoy!

The elevator opened and the lone occupant walked out, a grim smile on his face. He was walking towards a particular room, unable to believe that the older man was back in the WWE. Nine years ago he had retired, and gave no indication that he was back to his supposed best friend. Randy knocked on the door, waiting for Adam to answer. 

“What are you doing here?” Adam asked as he opened the door, seeing Randy. The younger man pushed the door open, and walked in. Adam sighed and sat on the bed as Randy closed the door. 

“Nine years, you have been gone nine years and you couldn’t even be bothered to tell me that you were coming back tonight?! Really Adam?!” Randy started pacing back and forth in front of the older man. 

“I...I wanted it to be a surprise” Adam replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew that Randy wouldn’t be happy, but he had hoped that the younger man would be okay with it all. 

It was the night of the Royal Rumble, and Adam had shown up as the 21st entrant, shocking everyone in the company. He had retired back in 2011 due to neck issues, and had left behind a hell of a career, and a relationship with his best friend that had ended prematurely. Now Adam was married with 2 kids, and Randy had a second wife, 2 daughters, and 3 stepsons. 

“You threw away our relationship when you retired, do you know how hurt I was? We never got that proper goodbye, and now we can never get it” Randy stopped, and looked at Adam, hurt all over his expression. Adam stood up and moved towards the other man. 

“Who said we can’t? I know creative wants us feuding, but what about having one night together to give you that proper goodbye?” Adam’s hands moved under the tight shirt Randy was wearing, and up the muscular chest of his younger lover. 

“Adam….we are both married with kids, we can’t be doing this anymore” Randy turned away, trying to resist Adam’s touch. Adam’s face fell, and he pulled his hands away, nodding. 

“Yeah, you are right” Adam sighed, and he looked down at his hands. Randy bit his lip as he looked at the long blonde hair of his lover cascading down and covering his face. He made a quick decision, hoping he wouldn’t regret this come the next morning. 

“But…..I guess one last night wouldn’t hurt” 

Adam’s head shot up, and he shot a hopeful smile at the younger man, his hands going right back to Randy’s abdomen. Randy leaned up a little bit to capture Adam’s lips in his, the two sharing a kiss for the first time since the night before Wrestlemania XXVII. The kiss quickly deepened, Randy tasting the acidity on Adam’s lips, knowing the older man had recently drank coffee. 

“Clothes...take em off” Adam groaned as he ran his hands over Randy’s body, tugging at the dark shirt. Randy moaned, lifting his arms, their kiss only interrupted by a bare few seconds before they attacked each other hungrily once again. Adam tugged on Randy’s sweats, pushing the soft cloth down Randy’s legs. 

“Fuck” he muttered as he looked down at Randy’s package for the first time in almost nine years. He looked back up to see the self satisfied smirk on the younger man’s face. 

“Been missing you screaming my name as I fucked you senseless since I saw you tonight. That sweat beading down your tight abs as you performed another spear. God Adam do you know what you do to me?” Randy purred, as he tugged on Adam’s own shirt, exposing the abs that Adam had formed in the last few months of training to come back. 

“About what you do to me Randal. God seeing you go full Viper again, it sent shivers down my spine. Please, please fuck me again tonight, I want to be screaming your name, feeling your cum filling my tight hole once again. Please baby please” Adam murmured against Randy’s ear, running his hand across the younger man’s exposed cock. 

“Get your pants off and get on the bed” Randy stepped back and growled softly, Adam letting a whimper fall from his lips as he shed his pajama pants and laid back on the bed, wiggling slightly. 

“God I love how willing you are to let me fuck you” Randy put a knee on the bed and Adam groaned as he felt the weight shift, Randy settling between his legs. 

Randy leaned up, hooking his fingers on Adam’s boxers, and pulled them down, the older man’s cock springing out. Randy grinned and threw the boxers across the room. He pushed Adam’s legs up and apart, exposing the tight, puckered hole. 

“Nine years baby, and this last night to fill you” Randy grunted as he rubbed a finger over the pink flesh, feeling Adam trembling in want already. He looked up at the older man. 

“Lube?” Adam shook his head and Randy nodded. He blew his breath onto Adam’s hole, and spit directly over it. His finger pushed in, and Adam yelped out, his muscles pushing back on the intrusion. 

Randy pushed Adam’s hips down, and eased his finger into the hole, feeling Adam’s muscles relax. He got a second finger in there, and started scissoring Adam’s hole, widening it. He added more spit as he needed for lube, working a third finger slightly in. After thinking he widened Adam’s hole enough, Randy pulled the fingers out, a whine coming deep from Adam’s throat. 

“Ready babe?” Randy looked up into the lust filled eyes of the older man, who could only moan in anticipation. The dark haired man lined his cock up and pushed in, his own dark eyes never leaving Adam’s. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Adam chanted as his hole was filled with cock for the first time in nine years. 

Randy grinned as he heard the words falling from Adam’s lips, knowing he would be screaming another word in a little bit. As he eased his cock in, his nails dug in Adam’s hips, keeping himself steady. Randy leaned down to kiss Adam, the older man moaning around his lips as the two made out heavily again. 

“Randal…” Adam whined around his lips as Randy pushed in completely, settling down. The younger man kissed him quiet as he pulled out, his hips pulling up before slamming back in, Adam crying out. Randy hit the older man’s prostate, Adam whimpering as Randy pulled back out. 

“Please, babe please” Adam whispered quickly, moaning loudly as Randy hit his prostate a second time. He was getting lost in the sensations, just letting himself feel his own orgasm build, as Randy’s cock throbbed in his hole. 

“Love to hear you beg, love to fill you babe” Randy cooed as he ran his hand through the sweat soaked blonde hair of his lover. Adam gave him a lust filled look, and a crooked smile crossed his face. 

“Randy...ungh!” Adam wiggled as Randy’s cock thrummed inside of him, throbbing and thickening. He wanted to feel that warm seed fill him once again. 

“Close baby, you can hold on a few more minutes” Randy’s hips had never stopped, constantly pushing in and out of Adam’s hole, hitting his prostate. He loved seeing the normally well kept man underneath him so undone. 

Adam let out a keen whine as his own cock throbbed between the two men. He knew he would be letting go when Randy did, he couldn’t hold back like he used to be able to. Tonight had been amazing, but Adam was content with it being the last night for the two men. 

“Come on babe, let go with me” Randy wrapped a hand around Adam’s cock as he continued fucking the older man, starting to stroke the thick member. Adam nearly came just from Randy’s touch, his control barely there. 

“You...touch...fuck!” Adam panted out, looking up at Randy with blown eyes, trying to hold back. Randy grinned and pushed one final time into his best friend, crying out his name as Adam cried out Randy’s. 

“ADAM! 

“RANDAL!!!” 

The two men exploded, Randy into Adam, Adam all over his chest and stomach. Closing his eyes, Randy rode out his orgasm, filling Adam completely. A few minutes later he pulled out and fell next to Adam on the bed. Panting loudly, he looked up to see Adam’s chest heaving as he also tried to calm down. 

Adam sat up after catching his breath, and looked down to see Randy sitting on the edge of the bed, back to him. The older man tried pulling Randy to him, but the younger man resisted. Randy stood up, and kissed Adam again, before getting his clothes on. 

“Randy?” Adam asked, watching his best friend dress. 

“It’s easier this way” 

Randy gave Adam a half smile, and backed away towards the door. Unlocking it, he looked back to see Adam sitting on bed, and he ducked into the hallway. Glancing back and forth, it was clear. Randy closed the door and laid against the wall next to it. Drawing in a shuddering breath, he smiled and moved towards the elevator. 

Inside the hotel room, Adam pulled the blankets down and pulled them over his naked body. He had wanted Randy to stay the night, but the younger man was right, it was easier this way. As he turned the light out and laid on the bed, Adam smiled. That had been the proper goodbye they needed for their sexual relationship. Now, both men could move on, and do what was best for business for the two of them. 


End file.
